This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles often include a system for wirelessly pairing with a user's smartphone, such as with a Bluetooth connection. Once the phone is paired, a user's telephone conversation can be conducted using the vehicle's audio speakers and a microphone mounted in the passenger cabin, typically on the rear view mirror. Such systems are difficult to setup and operate, and they sometimes function in a manner contrary to what the user intended. For example, if a user talking on their smartphone outside of the vehicle decides to start the vehicle remotely, then the phone call will often automatically transfer to the vehicle's hands-free system, which will prevent the user from participating in the call unless they enter the vehicle. Another example is a situation where the user receives a telephone call while operating the vehicle. Typically, the call will automatically be broadcast through the vehicle's audio system. If the user does not want another occupant to hear the call, then the user must navigate a complex menu on either the smartphone or a vehicle interface to disconnect the phone, which is obviously undesirable when the user is operating the vehicle.
Another issue with current systems occurs when multiple smartphones are present in the vehicle. If both phones were previously paired with the vehicle, difficulties may arise as to which phone will take precedent and under what circumstances. A priority scheme is sometimes implemented, whereby a phone designated with a high priority takes precedent over a phone with a lower priority. But priority schemes are often too rigid and difficult to modify, particularly during operation of the vehicle.